The Ghost of Mt Silver
by SilverShark15
Summary: He remembers how his life went. He remembers. However, he can't seem to rest in peace. Gameverse, OoC, Someone's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi? I guess? That's your choice, though. Character death. I guess that's it.****

Pairing(s): Originalshipping, hints of Huntershipping ( Your choice )****

Note(s): I had this idea for the longest time, actually. I was gonna post this in October, but since life... Yeah. Anyways, this seriously took me forever to write. I just need criticism.

I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Someone's PoV**

He remembers how his life went. He remembers.

However, he can't seem to rest in peace.

It was a long time ago, maybe two years at least, that he lived on at such a young age. I remember climbing Mount Silver because it was someplace the new invention-the Pokegear-had on it's map. Apparently, it was suppose to be a place of Johto, but then the map on the new invention says it's from here, Kanto. So, I decided to see for myself. I normally would send someone else-Green-but they were all mostly busy. So, I got ready and climbed the mountain myself. It was cold, and I barely brought anything warm. It's not like I'm spending the night at this mountain, but I wanted to bring a fire of some sort.

I finally made it to the top, eventually.

It was just a cold peak, and always snowy. The peak wasn't any less comfortable, but the view was phenomenal. I remember looking down the mountain, and looking at all the random pokemon that crawled all around the place. However, there wasn't any in this peak. Almost as if the area was sacred. I looked around until...

I saw _him_.

_He_ was standing on the peak's edge. Wearing his usual attire, and signature hat that was well-recognized and loved. He simply turned around, and looked up. His red-eyes practically glowing among the shadows that was made under his hat.

Silence.

"Red?" I asked, "What are you doing here? It's been so long. You were here this entire time?"

He never replied, which wasn't usually a shock. Red barely spoke during his life, but when he did, It's usually what he has on his mind. Red was a smart kid, and he was a tough trainer during his time. Seeing the Pokemon's levels here, I'd guess that he was training here. I guess he still was, seeing that Red was here. However, there is one thing that bugs me...

Where is his campsite?

I didn't see any sleeping bags, or food stored anywhere. I didn't see any tents while climbing up, nor did I even see his Pokemon anywhere. I don't even see a cave, other then the one I just exited, so where is he sleeping? I looked back at Red, and stared at him for a bit. He looked like he usually did two years ago. Black hair, red-eyes, and that usual emotionless look in his eyes. However, he was frowning, like he doesn't like seeing me here. He was giving out this unusual feeling that I was feeling. It was terrifying, and horribly uncomfortable. It's almost as if... Red...

"Red..." I murmured, and tried to shake off the terrifying feeling, and walked up to him, "... Can you tell me... Where are you sleeping?"

It was this time Red actually answered.

Red pointed at the cave behind me, and I turned around.

"... I-I don't see it." I said. Looking at Red again.

It was then he looked over at his shoulder, and motioned for someone to show me. It was then, Pikachu appeared on his shoulder. I gasped as the Pikachu appeared from mid-air. It was almost as if...

I turned around and looked again, and looked back into the cave.

I slowly walked back into the cave, leaving Red to be, and looked around. He's gotta be here... Somewhere. I looked around hesitantly, and with caution. I not only didn't want to be attacked by wild pokemon, I was kind of scared to what I had to find here. I do have an idea, but even that thought alone is terrifying. It also hurts... A lot.

Pikachu decided to come in, and show me the way. I soon followed.

I followed slowly as Pikachu showed me inside the cave. I noted that for some odd reason, the pokemon here were scared of Pikachu. Not only was it powerful, but because of something else as well. Even the terrifying feeling even got to the pokemon here, so that is why they were too scared to even approach the peak. It was clearly dark, but after a while of walking, my eyes eventually got adjusted to the dark.

It was then I noticed it.

It was just a stone bolder, but the bolder held much more significance. Around the bolder were some burned out incense, and it had frozen and dead flowers on top of the bolder. Someone has been here before, and obviously, someone knows that _Red is here_. Red is _actually here_. Under the bolder, and under the cold ground. I fell to my knees. I sat there, shivering. Not just because of how cold it is, but because of the thought of just knowing. I was shaking so badly because of the thought that Red is _actually here_.

"Someone knew you were gone?" I asked, feeling eyes burning on me, "... Someone knew? Who did this? Why?"

I stood up, and turned around to see Red there. I wiped the tears that were starting to come. However, why isn't Red resting in peace? So many questions come to mind, and not even Red himself could answer all these questions. Only theories. Theories on how Red passed, and how his pokemon passed as well. No one else was here but Red, so Red can only confirm those theories. However, Red barely even spoke when he was still alive, so why do I think he'd live now?

It was then, Red turned to stare at another thing.

I followed his eyes, and my eyes widen.

Another person was here.

Not just any person.

But...

Green.

I watched as Green looked at both of us before silently walking to Red's homemade grave, and lit the incense. Out of all the times I've seen Green, I've never seen Green like this. He was always so loud and obnoxious, and even self-absorbed and self-centered. He also has an ego that can't be brought down, no matter what you say. A lot of people would say that is pretty admirable from Green, but that's it.

So, why is Green, out of all people, _paying his respects_ to Red?

"So, you discovered him too?" Green asked, once he was done. He stood up, and walked up to me, and patted my shoulder, smiling softly, "Don't worry. I was shocked too. However, I tried everything you're probably asking. Why he's dead, and how he died. Why he can't even rest in peace... However, he can only motion now. He can't talk anymore... I guess it's safe to say that... He's mute... Forever..."

Silence.

Green always use to joke that Red was mute because of how quiet Red could get. Red barely talked, like I pointed how, but that doesn't make him a mute. I use to sit there and watch them play as children until the day they got their pokemon. Green became rather a bully towards Red, and it got worse as the adventure went on... Or so I heard. However, it was after Red beat Green that he started to learn his lesson. I never payed that much attention to them afterwards anyways, but I assumed that Green learned his lesson, seeing that he just started to become Gym Leader. I never heard much of Red after that.

It was now that I finally got to see what happened to Red.

Green and I looked at Red. Red was apparently staring at the ceiling of the cave we were in. Probably thinking of returning to the peak. I signed, "Maybe I'd understand better if I ask, Green."

Red turned to look at me, as if he was wondering what would I ask. As expected, he was curious.

Silence.

I looked at Red, "... What would make you rest in peace, Red?"

Red watched me, and then hid his eyes under his hat. It's as if he was sad, not wanting to rest in peace yet. However, he eventually showed his eyes, and pulled out a pokeball from his belt. He held it up, to show me.

I get it.

Red wants to battle.

But not just any battle...

A challenge.

I nodded, and smiled, "... Don't worry. I'll find someone who will take care of this. Trust me, when I see a good trainer, I'll know."

"You understood that?" Green asked, a little shocked.

I chuckled, "I don't see why you didn't earlier. Red wants a battle, but not just any battle, Green. A challenge. Someone worthy enough to actually beat him at his level."

"Then, why don't you find someone?" Green asked, and glared.

I shook my head, "It isn't that easy, Green. I'd have to get him to join the Pokemon League Challenge. Remember, training takes time."

"Humph..." Green huffed, "... I know that."

I watched, the smile still on my face. I see. Green actually did learn his lesson. Plus, he also knows that there's still room to grow. I chuckled lightly, and turned to look at Red, who went back to staring at the cave ceiling.

Silence.

I decided to walk away now. I sighed though. Just the thought of knowing Red is now gone... Just hurt now. I decided to wait once I was far enough.

It was then, I actually heard yelling.

Was Green... Crying?

"Why!?" Green's voice echoed, "Why'd you have to go like this, huh!? This isn't fair! This isn't fair at all! Y-You... You jerk!"

Just then, I sighed. That's right. Green use to be Red's best friend. They drifted apart, but that didn't mean they were completely apart. they kept in touch, and I remembered that. Green usually told me what was going on with Red, but then one day, Green stopped talking about him. I wondered if they had a huge fight, but no... I know now that it was a lot worse. I decided to take a peek in, to see what Red and Green were doing.

Green was keeling to Red, looking like he was bowing to him. Crying. Sobbing. Green murmuring '_This isn't fair_' under his breath. He looked like a wreck. Red was looking at Green, staring at him with an emotionless expression. It would've looked like that Red didn't care what he did to Green at all, whatever he did... However, all it took was Red's life to actually get Green to be like this. Red looked like he doesn't exactly feel anymore. No sympathy, no pity, and no sadness. Just an emotionless expression on his face. However, I did remember seeing a sad emotion earlier.

It's almost as if he didn't want to rest in peace.

Red decided to look at me, and give me a sad expression.

It was then, I decided to actually leave. I pity Green. Green was Red's only best friend. Red... Passing away, after two years of becoming champion. It was hard for him to actually accept it. However, he eventually did, and made a homemade grave for him, using a bolder for the gravestone, and incense to pay his respects to him. It probably too him all day to make Red's grave, but Green eventually finished, and now he knows that Red is a lot more comfortable now, just sleeping underground. He was probably upset like this, but cried almost everyday for him. Red in his thoughts, and now he'll be in mine as well.

Instead of heading to the entrance, I headed to the peak. It was then I also noticed the pokemon as well. Red's pokemon.

I looked away, not wanting to see their bodies.

Apparently, they died with him.

I looked up only to see red-eyes.

Silence.

"I'll find someone... I promise." I murmured.

I walked right through him.

I normally wouldn't do that, but... Just the thought of him gone now... It's starting to hurt a little bit too much.

Red _needs_ to rest in peace.

That's my only thoughts now for Red.

Red just _needs_ to.

**X-X-X-X**

As soon as I got home, I looked around to see that the house was completely empty. I sighed, and walked up the stairs, and I decided to check on a room. It was late, after all, and I knew he should've been home by now. So, I had to check. I opened the door only to see that he was laying down on the bed. Just by watching him, I knew he was pretending to sleep, because his breath was just too fast for him to be asleep. I can see why he barely slept now-a-days now. I knew there was something on his mind by the way he battled, and late night... Whatever he does. Seeing his desk, I walked up to it, only to see letters. I decided to pick up one.

"_Dear Red,_

_Please, be patient with me. I know I wasn't in the past, but please be patient with me. I do want to join you soon, but... I can't. There's just so much reasoning as to why I should join you. No proper respect. Barely any friends. No love. From anyone... However, I can't. I'm not scared to join you, it's you who is stopping me from joining you. I know you wouldn't like that, so I live on this awful life. How much longer can I stay optimistic though? Even me, myself, can't stay optimistic forever. No one can do anything forever... Except sleep..._

_What could I do to convince you, Red?_

_What could I do?_"

I sighed, and placed down the letter. This is one of his most recent ones. I decided to actually look through, and pick up one that seemed old. This one was dated almost a month ago.

"_Dear Red,_

_I decided to leave home for a little while to actually see if there's any help my friends could need. That's why I didn't visit you for a while. I was busy, so please don't 'haunt me' just because I couldn't visit you._"

I chuckled lightly at this one. He'd always made jokes about Red '_haunting him_' because of how quiet he could get. Sometimes to a point of calling him a ninja, or a ghost. Of course, now I know Red could truly be a ghost now. He's currently haunting Mount Silver right now. I sighed. Still. That still couldn't help the fact that we won't see Red anymore around these parts. I decided to just read the rest of the letter.

"_Anyways, I'll be serious now. I believe I battled a few trainers today, and none of them were that good. Heck, one had a full party of magikarps. Who is sane enough to actually bring something like that to me? Then again, I wouldn't underestimate the guy. If he was smarter, he'd evolve those magikarp they'd be the most powerful team in all of Kanto. Of course, they'd still be beaten by electric-types._

_You're pokemon are doing fine, Red. They play around, but often times they'd relax, or train. The only one who barely does anything is your pikachu(1). I understand it's your first pokemon, but I often get concerned when it doesn't eat or sleep. I'd have to have my starter to actually talk to Pikachu, just to convince it to eat and sleep. I believe Pikachu wants to join you, but I can't let it do that. I know you wouldn't like that, Red._

_Red, I miss you._"

I placed down the letter, and skimmed through them. It appears he'd getting more and more upset each day he wrote those letters. Wanting to '_join Red_' as these letters went on. I sighed again, and sat down at the table. I looked over to see that he was looking at me with these sad eyes. He sat up, and look down, away from me, "... I write a letter everyday. I read it to him every night... It's like talking to Red himself if I just write and read it to him. It especially helps with his spirit there... Almost as if he's there himself..."

I softly smiled. I remembered that he was usually the one mostly talking while Red just listened. I remembered I'd walk in on moments that he and Red had, and he'd be pouring out how he feelings, crying onto his shoulder. He lost his parents as a kid, so I bet it was hard to him to handle. However, Red was there, so he had help from start to finish.

I don't know what he'd do now that Red is gone. I don't know what he'd do if his spirit rested in peace.

I'm almost afraid to lost him too, like Red.

Almost.

"... Well, if it helps, then please, continue..." I responded, and stood up, "... I'm gonna go to bed. Night."

He nodded, "Night..."

I closed the door. I closed my eyes, sighing, "... He took it harder then anyone else, even though no one else knows... Red's gone..."

I went to bed.

Today was a long day.

**X-X-X-X**  
**One-Year-Later**

I just got a call from a distant friend of mine, and so I decided to visit him at his own house. He lives in Johto, so I had to fly there, but only stop for a quick rest. It wouldn't be long, just a quick visit. It's been a while since I even visited my friend, and so, I was very excited to actually meet this friend. Once I made it to Johto, I quickly walked to his house, and knocked. Not surprisingly enough, he answered quickly. He was excited as well.

As expected, he called due to an amazing discovery.

As we discussed this, we got even more excited about the species of pokemon that was gonna be discovered. I was happy to know that there's more pokemon out there that meets the eye. So much, yet there's still more to discover.

I was just about to leave when I paused to hear his half of the conversation as he received a call from an acquaintance of mine.

Oh?

I decided to wait a bit longer. I was curious about meeting a boy that was on his way here. That acquaintance of mine decided to send a boy to my friend, and from the sounds of it, he sounded like a kind boy, since he was willing to help my acquaintance with this simple chore. Especially since I remember this acquaintance of mine was kind of a klutz with his work. I waited patiently, as my friend and I talked.

I looked over as a boy with golden-eyes barged in. He panted from running here. His pokemon behind him.

Oh?

That is a rare pokemon he has there. If I remember correctly, that is one of the starters from Johto. From the looks of it, he already leveled it, and it looked as tired as the boy. It worked hard, like he did. I remembered when Red started his journey, he leveled up his pokemon pretty quickly, and he helped me deliver my package. Almost how this boy is helping my acquaintance... Hmm. I smiled as he talked to my friend.

"I came here to because the professor sent me here..." He clearly said, sighing once he caught his breath, smiling, "... Do you have it?"

He's gotta be the one.

He's gotta be a strong trainer.

He's perfect.

Once my friend gave him the package, I decided to walk up to him, and observe him up close. As I talked, I observed him, and his pokemon. As I stated before, it was leveled up perfectly. I observed the boy, and I couldn't help but note his personality and looks. Black-hair, like Red's hair. Unusual eyes. Like Red's eyes, his eyes are a rare color. His eyes were a golden color. However, he seemed more hyper, and talkative, unlike Red, who was calm and quiet. Other then that, I can see a lot of Red in this boy... Almost as if...

I decided to give him the pokedex, and waved as I made my leave.

I flew home. I had high hopes that he'd succeed.

I just hoped.

**X-X-X-X**

I was at work when I got a call from Green. I answered, and sighed, "What is it, Green?"

"Gramps! I heard you were in Johto! I looked all over for you, and now you're home!?" Green cried, and frowned, "Geez, when you take your trips, you sure do as hell take your time, old man."

I sighed again, "Green, a friend made a new discovery. So, of course, I had to meet him there. Besides, I wasn't there all day."

"Well, you're lucky I just finished my day today at the gym." Green said, "I wanted to know a weakness for grass-ground types. I figured that out now. Humph, answer next time!"

I rolled my eyes, and sighed once again, "Well, I've never heard of a combo like that, Green. Tell me, what kind of pokemon was it?"

"Apparently a pokemon from Sinnoh." Green replied, and pulled out a book, "I asked the trainer if I could take some notes of it, and here's what I got. Apparently..."

Interesting. I knew there's a lot more pokemon to discover. I smiled, and nodded as Green told me what he wrote down. Well, this is enough to make me proud of him. Green is smart, that is another trait people admired about him. That not only makes him a stronger trainer, that makes him one of the best out there, next to Red.

Once he was through, he closed the book, and held up a paper with a small smile upon on his face, "I'm gonna drop Red a quick visit, then I'll be on my way."

"Oh, Green!" I cried, before he hung-up.

I was gonna tell him I found a trainer that could take out Red.

Silence.

I sighed once again. I don't even know if he could handle the news. Every day since I discovered his death, he freely tells me his emotions, like he's trying to get closer to me. He also often tells me he'd run off and read a newly written letter he wrote the night before. I leaned back, and closed my eyes. Maybe he'd discover the news himself. Of course, he's a smart. He'd figure it out, as soon as the time comes. I was proud of both the boys when I sent them on their adventure...

I had my break. I should get back work.

**X-X-X-X**  
**Days Later**

It's been a long while since I sent that boy, Gold, who I learned that golden-eyed boy's name, on his adventure. It appears he disband Team Rocket for good this time, as Red did three-years-ago, and finished his Johto journey. I knew he'd become a strong trainer. So, I decided to contact him, and send him to Kanto to participate in our league. He'd often call me during his journey for me to evaluate his pokedex, and he did a pretty good job on it. I even upgraded to the national pokedex so he could record pokemon outside of Kanto and Johto. He did beat all our gyms. Of course, Green was away to Cinnabar at the time, remembering the time it erupted and destroyed the whole island. Merely respecting Red his own special way, until Gold convinced him to come to the gym, and challenged him. Gold defeated Green, and Gold soon came to me as I called him as soon as I heard Gold beat Green. Since he defeated all the gyms, from Johto and Kanto, and became the champion of Johto...

Then, it was time.

I sent him off to Mount Silver.

To challenge Red.

Green decided to visit me after Gold, and looked at me with a serious expression, "... Did you send Gold to Red?"

"... Indeed, I did." I murmured, "... Let's just hope everything turns out okay..."

Silence.

Green gave off a sad look, "... I hope so. Red _needs_ to rest in peace... Still, it'll feel odd without his spirit there... I'll feel lonely..."

"... Green..." I started, and sat down, sighing, "... You're right on one part. Red _needs_ to rest in peace. Or else his spirit will be in regret the rest of eternity... However, his spirit will still be watching over us. He'll continue to listen to you, Green. He'll keep listening to you for the rest of your life if he has to... Then, when your time is up, you can join him... You can be with him, for the rest of eternity... Maybe, he'll keep listening to you after, as well... Or, maybe your next life... Who knows. Just remember, he'll keep listening to you, no matter what... You were his best friend, after all..."

More silence.

Green gave off a small smile, and scoffed, "Don't be sappy, Gramps. Well, I wrote another letter... I wonder if his spirit will even be there tonight though?"

"It depends on if Gold beats Red or not." I answered, and sighed, "... May he'll rest in peace for good if he does..."

Even more silence.

Green soon turned to leave, "Talk to ya later, Gramps. I'm gonna heal my pokemon, and head back to Cinnabar Island."

I watched as Green left the lab, and I looked over my work. However, my mind wasn't on work this time. It was on Red.

This is our big chance.

Hopefully, we'll succeed.

**X-X-X-X**

It was late, and I was just about to finish my work when a visitor decided to visit my lab.

I turned to the visitor, and blinked, "Gold... You're here..."

He looked pale. He was also shaking like crazy. I don't know if that was due to fear, or due to the coldness of Mount Silver. He wasn't looking directly at me, and he was obviously nervous, and scared. I grew concerned.

"... Why?" He asked, not looking at me in the eyes, "... Why did you send me to Mount Silver?"

I blinked again, "... I told you, didn't I? Mount Silver is full of strong pokemon. I thought that it would be enough to send you, since you're the champion of both Johto and Kanto."

"But what's the _real_ reason you send me there, Professor?" Gold asked, looking at me with concerning eyes, "What's the _real_ reason you sent me on this adventure?"

My eyes widen. So, he figured it out? I grew a bit shocked, "... W-Well... I..."

"The ghost... _Told_ me... Something... After I beat him..." Gold murmured, looking away.

I froze completely.

Silence.

Gold continued, "... He _told_ me to tell you, "_thank you_", and to "_please don't disregard your offer because you sent me to help him_..." Then disappeared... So, tell me... Did you send me to help the boy on Mount Silver?"

More silence.

I sighed, and looked away, "... One year ago, I discovered he died. The only one who knew about his death was his beat friend, Green, who made a make-shift grave at Mount Silver... I was climbing it alone because I knew Green nor my aids wouldn't help at the time. I discovered _Red's ghost_... I didn't know he was a ghost at first, but since I didn't find his campsite, I asked _where was he sleeping?_ He led me to Green's make-shift grave..."

Gold watched me with interest, "... Did he tell you why he couldn't rest in peace?"

I nodded, "He told me, alright... However, back then, Gold... Red couldn't speak."

"He couldn't?" Gold asked, his golden-eyes widen, "Then how did he tell you?"

I softly smiled, as the memory came across, "... I simply asked him, '_what would make you rest in peace_', and all he did was hold up a pokeball... That alone showed he wanted a challenge. Someone to beat him in a battle..."

Silence.

I gave off a sad smile towards Gold, "I wasn't my intention to use you, Gold, but I also saw great potential in you. I knew you'd become champion, just by looking at you. Gold, it's my greatest apologies... I'm sorry."

Even more silence.

"Professor..." Gold murmured, smiling softly, "... It's okay. I'm actually happy."

I looked at him, and watched. He continued, "... I'm glad that I got to help people out. Team Rocket needed to be brought down. My red-head rival needed love and comfort, so I'd be there for him... Red _needed_ to rest in peace. So, I'm glad to be able to help you and Green out. So, don't feel bad, Professor. I'm always happy to help."

I softly smiled, and nodded, "... Thank you, Gold."

"You're welcome, Professor. Red says '_Thank you._' alright?" Gold said, and pet his pokemon who was currently out.

I smiled as I saw the pokemon. Ahh, if I remember correctly, that is the fully evolved pokemon of the starter pokemon Gold had back then. It grew so much, and it's been through thick-and-thin with Gold. Gold's most powerful pokemon is right here, next to him. Well, it looks powerful as well. Gold and I had a nice chat, before he had to leave after a call from his mom. I chuckled lightly at that. I reminds me of how Red lived with his mom before he went on his journey.

His mom.

I wonder if she's aware of the news.

I decided to go back to work.

**X-X-X-X**

I got a call from Green that night.

He had a soft smile upon his face.

"Gramps, Gold did it, didn't he?"

"Indeed, he did."

"Good... I just got back from visiting his grave. His spirit wasn't there anymore."

Silence.

Why is he smiling though? Wasn't he upset that Red's spirit wouldn't be there? Seeing my confused look, Green laughed.

"I remembered what you said, Gramps. I noticed that it didn't feel any different from when Red's spirit was actually there. I didn't see his ghost anymore, but I still feel like he's there. Listening to me... You were right, Gramps. Nothing changed."

I softly smiled. Good to know.

"Well, are you gonna come home? Daisy made us dinner."

"Nah. I'll work here for a little bit longer." Green answers, with a sad smile, "I've got some thing to do."

Green soon hung up.

Silence.

I hung up too, and sighed.

Things should be alright now.

I soon went home.

Everything should be alright then.

**X-X-X-X**  
**Green's PoV**

_"Here I am, Red. I've got one more letter to read to you, then I'll head back and move on." I said to Red's grave._

_I looked down at the letter, feeling shaky._

_"Dear Red..." I started, feeling the tears starting to come out, "... Please don't take this the wrong way, but..."_

_I miss you._

_I know you know that, but... I can't help it._

_I miss you so very much._

_You've been my best friend since childhood._

_Since then, I can't help but feel... Disconnected because of you._

_Being there to see your final breath just... I just couldn't move on._

_You just died right in front of me._

_You should understand how hard that is, right?_

_I..._

_Felt helpless._

_Since you're now resting in peace, I thought about it, and I thought that..._

_I should really move on._

_Battling with Gold may've reminded me of the good ol' days, but it also taught me that I should move on._

_That doesn't mean that I would stop visiting you._

_I just can't visit you everyday._

_Red..._

_You're my best friend._

_I miss you._

_Please... May you rest in peace, for the rest of eternity._

_Who knows..._

_Pikachu and I will probably join you... Someday._

_Then, we'll hang-out again like the good ol' times._

_I hope that things will be better for all of us._

_..._

_I soon let the tears out. Not even caring if I got the paper wet or not. I literally sobbed in front of Red's grave._

_"Red... I miss you."_

_Silence._

_I felt a hand, but no one was there._

_Was that comfort?_

_Red..._

_You've always been there for me, even after death._

_..._

_Thank you._

**X-X-X-X**  
**The End...**

* * *

**(1) Uhh, A ghost of Pikachu appears, and then another along with Red's other pokemon? Well, All I could say is that, maybe Green doesn't know the pokemon are dead already? Like how Prof. Oak didn't know that Red was a ghost until much later. Yup, if you haven't already guessed, that "Someone's PoV" is Prof. Oak's PoV. This is new to me, and I barely do know Prof. Oak, especially his relationship with Green. So, yeah, if anyone here is OoC, then please tell me.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
